


Silent Scream

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drama, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Angel had a rough day..
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Silent Scream

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was inspired by a HuskerDust comic by hntrgurl13

_"You've been a bad slut today Angel~"_

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_Angel shivered once Val lifted his chin up, "If you didn't mean it... you wouldn't had done it~ You need to be punished baby~"_

_"Daddy, please! I'm sorry, I'll behave I promise... Daddy?!"_

**_Clack_ **

Angel finished downing his tenth shot of Frangelico. It wasn't much but enough to numb the pain tingling in his cheek and arm. Husk was behind the counter, silently watching the spider sulking to himself. After Angel requested another round he broke the silence by asking, "So what did that asshole do this time?" 

Angel stared at the cat dizzily, "Huh? Oh... Daddy didn't take it well when I said no." Husk could tell by how large the wound on the spider's cheek was. In fact, his arm still had fresh blood oozing from the elbow.

"Why exactly are you staying with him when he fucks you up? How long has this been going on? Sixty? Seventy years?" Husk asked.

"Lost track." Angel replied, not at all interested in remembering the year he died and landed in Hell, "Don't really care..."

"Are you happy with him, Angie?" Husk asked. Angel didn't answer, "Listen, I understand that you enjoy all that stupid sex and drug shit, and I don't care if you do 'em.. But it can't be nice having to do all of that while getting your ass beat on the daily.."

"Please, mista Valentino only does it because I've been bad." Angel said, "Or... that's what he say.."

"In your eyes, have you?" Angel shrugged in response, "I'm just saying... You seem happier here in the hotel. You could just.. move here. You don't have to believe in this redemption bullshit. Just continue being you without worrying about your money getting snatched, or getting beaten for the slightest offense..."

Angel didn't make eye contact with Husk.. He didn't know what to say. Husk was offering for him to just... leave Val and live in the hotel without any fear of being hurt or losing his rep. But it wasn't his rep he was worried about... For now. It was Husk...

_"Just a reminder, Angelcakes~ I don't want you hanging around that girl.. that Cherri Bomb anymore, not after she brainwashed you into trying to leave, and blew up some of my property."_

Angel shuddered to imagine what'll happen if Val finds out about Husk.. After Cherri attempted to free Angel from Val by blowing up one of his studios, Val made absolute sure Angel's time with the one eyed demon was as limited as possible... Angel knew damn well that he's intending on harming Cherri.. Angel sighed.. Why did he tell Cherri to blow up the studio? It just made things worse and placed her damned soul on the line...

He couldn't put Husk on the line too, not after putting his best friend in danger... Even if he was prickly at first, Angel manage to find a soft spot in the cat. As much as he would love to stay in this hotel for Husk alone... Angel felt as if he couldn't risk it. He couldn't allow Val to hurt him.

Angel forced himself to laugh, "Oh Husker, clearly the alcohol is messin' with ya head." He joked, "Me? The famous porn star Angel Dust stayin' at this crappy hotel with a bunch of freaks? Oh no, kitty. So what if I get fucked up from time to time? I'm still some hot stuff. I got money, a great place to crash, films, endless parties and sex. What more could I ask for? I'm better off than where yer at."

Husk huffed, "Ugh, fine. Be that way. I tried to be nice. If you get your ass kicked again, don't bother crawling back." Then the cat turned away, focusing something else, diverting his attention away from Angel who glanced down sorrowful, deeply wishing he didn't say what he said...

But it had to be done..

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Also stayed tune for more chapters of Granddaddy Valentino and the upcoming fanfic Star Crossed Lovers!


End file.
